Rencontre
by violettepoete
Summary: rencontre de trois personnes...


Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail: a.belatyahoo.fr

Résumé: rencontre de trois personnes

Saison: hors saisons et livres!

Genre: humour, parodie, foutage de gueule, crossover

Note 1: je m'excuse par avance. Dans cette fic, je me fous du monde entier, du monde sorcier, d'Atlantis, de tout ce qui est , fut, sera, pourrait être, etc… Je me fous même de moi, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux.

Note 2: je tiens à signaler que je ne suis pas du tout homophobe. D'ailleurs, une de mes fics préférées est Boum Badamoum qui est, comme chacun sait, du slash.

Note 3: je suis à la recherche d'une fic délire avec MacGyver au Sgc. si quelqu'un l'a vu sur un site, peut-il me faire signe? merci d'avance!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Rencontre

Elisabeth Weir et Ginny Weasley entrèrent dans un bar.

Ginny:-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là? Et d'ailleurs, c'est où, là?

Elisabeth (qui s'était assise sur une chaise et attendait de se faire servir):-Pffffff… Tu crois vraiment que l'auteur a réfléchi à ça? Je vis dans une autre galaxie et toi dans un monde magique. Quel rapport y aurait-il pu y avoir entre nous?

L'auteur, ayant soigneusement réfléchi à un rapport, pendant une durée équivalent à trois secondes et deux dixièmes, parce qu'elle est un peu lente, décida finalement qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport et que…

Ginny:-Blablabla! J'ai cours dans vingt minutes, alors la ferme!

Elisabeth:-Et moi, il faut que je retourne dans mon bureau, m'inquiéter pour John et son équipe et finir par leur envoyer l'équipe de Lorne et commencer à m'inquiéter pour eux. (Silence) Ou l'inverse.

Silence à nouveau. Ginny s'assoit et elles se servent toutes deux un café. Ginny commence à déprimer.

Elisabeth:-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ginny:-Tous les garçons que je côtoie sont gays.

Elisabeth (triste à son tour):-Je sais… Chez moi aussi.

Ginny:-Je veux dire, dans les fics.

Elisabeth:-Chez moi aussi. Sinon, je sais pas trop. Les scénaristes ne se préoccupent pas vraiment de ma vie sentimentale.

Ginny:-Au moins le garçon sur qui tu craques depuis plus de cinq ans ne te regarde pas comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

Elisabeth:-Ouh, ça c'est dur…

Ginny:-Le plus dur, c'est de voir que les auteurs mettent n'importe qui avec n'importe qui. Les deux pires ennemis, par exemple.

Elisabeth:-Eurk… J'imaginais John avec Kolya.

Pour sortir de cette très dérangeante et assez abject image, l'auteur décide de faire intervenir un autre personnage. Vite.

Sam:-Salut!

La scientifique entre, s'empare d'une tasse et s'assoit avec les deux autres. Ces dernières l'ignorent superbement.

Sam:-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Elisabeth:-Tous les hommes de notre vie sont gays.

Sam:-Ah. Je compatis.

Elisabeth:-Pfffff… Ils sont hétéros, les tiens.

Ginny:-Et toi aussi…

Les deux femmes se tournent vers elle.

Elisabeth:-Ah, parce que…?

Ginny:-Oui, quelquefois. Je m'y connais pas trop… Ça fait fantasmer, deux gars qui couchent ensemble?

Elisabeth:-Je sais pas… Moi, pas trop.

Ginny:-Et deux femmes?

Silence gênant et gêné. Changement de sujet. Vite.

Sam:-Si vous voyiez avec qui les auteurs me mettent parfois… Je veux bien un général bougon, il est craquant (elle eut un gloussement qui n'avait rien de Carterien et qui n'a d'autre but que de celui de se moquer de ces filles qui gloussent quand elle croisent un beau garçon. L'auteur ne fait pas ça. Non. Elle se contente de baver en ayant l'air particulièrement stupide.) Je veux bien un astrophysicien qui me donne envie de tuer la première personne que je rencontre mais ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on ose me mettre avec mon meilleur ami, le garçon que je considère comme un frère!

Ginny:-Il y a des fics anti-moi.

Elle est totalement ignorée.

Sam:-Ce qui me rends vraiment hors de moi, c'est les 'Sam est à…'! Je suis une personne, pas un objet! (de rage, elle brise sa tasse. Ginny sort sa baguette et murmure un Reparo. Elle décide de garder sa baguette à portée, au cas où.) J'ai fait exploser un soleil, je combats le mal dans toute la galaxie et d'après les spoilers de The ark of truth, je vais même le combattre dans une autre galaxie! J'ai le droit à un peu de respect! J'ai des émotions, une vie! Maintenant que vous le savez, êtes vous prêt à me l'ôter? Cela en vaut-il le prix, Recteur?

Sam se rend soudain compte de quelque chose.

Sam:-Merde! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ça? J'ai rien dit, coupez! On reprend à 'une vie'!

Elisabeth et Ginny lèvent les yeux au ciel et soupirent. Sam jette un papier et en prend un autre.

Sam:-Là, j'y suis! (elle fronce les sourcils dans un très mauvais signe de colère.) J'aimerais au moins n'appartenir qu'à moi!

Elisabeth:-La vache, t'es remonté! Qu'est-ce qui t'énerves d'autre?

Sam:-Les films avec Sandra Bullock, les gens qui se curent le nez ou les oreilles en public, Dan Dorian, je déteste les jours où il pleut, les jours où il ne pleut pas, le ciel, les étoiles, l'univers et aussi Spider Man!

Elisabeth (choquée):-Même Spider Man?

Ginny:-Arrêtez de vous plaindre. Les rares fois où j'apparais, je me comporte comme une conne et quelquefois, je suis même obligée de voir Harry et Ron se bécoter ou deux de mes frères ensemble! Quand l'auteur se préoccupe de ma vie sentimentale, ça devient un désastre! Je suis une salope ou c'est tellement guimauveux que c'en est pathétique!

Elisabeth:-Ha! Tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, pathétique!

Ginny:-Ey! Je regarde la télé, moi! Les films allemands de l'après-midi, par exemple! Ou Le destin de Lisa!

Elisabeth et Sam se regardent.

Sam:-Ah oui, là, forcément tu sais, mais t'avais pas besoin de regarder les films de l'après-midi!

L'auteur sait que c'est très vilain de dire ça. Elle avoue tout de même qu'elle regardera la fin, pour savoir ce qui se passe, mais en espérant secrètement (ou pas vraiment secrètement) que Lisa larguera Renaud, lui faisant beaucoup de mal, qu'elle choisira l'autre débile… oui, merci, David, mais que le spectateur comprend qu'il la fera souffrir et qu'elle ne sera jamais heureuse avec lui, mais qu'elle restera parce qu'elle est particulièrement idiote.

Maintenant, il faut que l'auteur vous laisse, elle doit aller s'inscrire sur le site de jehaislesautres, site créé et sponsorisé par les docteurs Kelso et Cox !

Fin.

Elisabeth:-Ey, et nous!?

L'auteur:-Ah oui, désolée!

Le Magicobus débarque brusquement et Ginny monte dedans. Ne vous en faites pas, elle arrivera entière et à temps pour son cours. Le Dédale téléporte Elisabeth et Sam rentre chez elle à pied. Elle en profitera pour passer au SGC et sauver le monde deux trois fois. Au terme de cette longue et éprouvante journée, elle ira se préparer des cookies.

Refin.

Désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer, mais j'en avais trop envie! Si vous avez compris les allusions, laissez-moi un message pour me le dire; sinon, laissez moi un message pour que je vous les explique!


End file.
